Special Delivery
by Dalwynn
Summary: A change of scenery provides a fresh start as well as new opportunities for growth and healing. For one young woman, it might also provide the very thing she needs the most. Special thanks to MustangMel for the inspiration and beta-ing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The harsh drone of a 6:00 A.M. alarm sounded, breaking the silence of nighttime and heralding the beginning of Bella's day. A weary hand rose from the soft mattress to hover over the black plastic box. The slender hand dropped suddenly, slamming upon the snooze button.

A low, raspy groan emanated from beneath a large, fluffy, white pillow. The noise continued, eventually curling upwards into a squeak as the woman's limbs stretched. Her limbs extended as far as she could force them, and held them in tension for a moment before suddenly collapsing. It was a minute longer before Bella's palms finally planted flat against the mattress and she slowly, almost painfully, pushed herself up from the comfort of her bed.

Her deep brown hair fell in messy cascades down over her face. She eventually brought herself into a seated position, and with one hand pushed her locks back. Bella sat, silent, still in a half-sleep trance. Her eyes slowly blinked, and she turned her head to look at the time.

6:05 A.M.

Bella's head tossed back suddenly and she whimpered. Why did she do this to herself? She cursed the healthy living websites she had been hired to design and maintain. Who did those nuts think they were? Running? At this ungodly hour? How is that healthy? With a mighty effort she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Time for the day to begin.

As though she was undead, Bella rose from her bed and slowly stumbled out to the bathroom, grumbling the entire time.

"I'll tell... what'd be... sleep... healthy..." Bella mumbled to no one in particular. A dull thud caused her eyes to snap open then immediately shut as her toe banged into the door frame of the bathroom. She cried out loudly, following it up with a string of curses.

"There's nothing good about running!" She whimpered, rubbing her poor toe. Eventually she managed to compose herself and enter the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

* * *

Bella stepped out into the early morning mist. The sun was just about to rise, and the promise of its light peaked over the horizon, threatening to burn off the moisture hanging in the air. The young woman stepped from foot to foot, testing out the new running shoes her client had sent her. Her entire outfit, actually, was part of her first paycheck: crisp and clean white running shoes, form fitting black athletic leggings, a plain white T-shirt, and a thin, lilac hoodie.

The hours of a web developer offered Bella a significant amount of freedom to pursue the things that she enjoyed, which, recently, consisted of streaming movies and pretending at being creative. More the former than the latter, as a dozen started-but-unfinished projects lay in various states around her small bungalow home.

The latest such project? "Improving" herself.

Bella scoffed. She could not believe that she had talked herself into this. She did suppose that a run would help her become accustomed to her new home. She had moved to the small town of Forks only a week ago. Her worldly possessions were few, her job was not location-dependent, and she had had an urgent need for new surroundings, so the move had been rather painless.

Still, new surroundings meant new people, places, and things to become familiar with. The latter two Bella didn't have much trouble with, and actually looked forward to exploring. Recent events had left Bella sensitive to the former, however, and part of the reason for the early morning run was to hopefully avoid crossing paths with too many people.

The brunette stretched slowly, before bouncing from one foot to the other, "Okay, Bells, you can do this. _Running._ " She spoke the final word with more than a little hint of disgust. She took out her phone from the pocket of her hoodie, untangled the headphones plugged into it, and placed them into her ears, "Okay, here we go." Still bouncing from one foot to the other, she flipped through her phone's music menu. She was going to think twice the next time she took advice from a healthy living site.

"Okay, here we go." She said, a third time. Her playlist begin its slow opening drawl into her ears, but she instead switched apps to the clock and timer. She knew she was stalling as she set the timer.

"Okay, here we go." She said, yet again. Bella did not want to run.

The woman glanced around her surroundings. Her home was situated at the end of a very small cul-de-sac at the top of a hill. The building was odd in that it sat alone. The tiny street had land enough for three homes the size of Bella's, however either the land had never been developed, or the homes that had been there were torn down years before the young woman ever set eyes on it. She had fallen in love with the location, as it was shielded by thick wooded lots on three sides. She was amazed that a house like this could even be built, as it essentially had free reign on the street, which was wide enough for just one vehicle to come through at a time. Such a home would have been really inconvenient for everyone who actually wanted interaction with people. As it so happened, it turned out to be perfect for Bella.

"Okay, here we go." She looked down the street, the music now blaring into her ears. Bella truly did not want to run.

"Arrrrgh... Screw it! Eye of the Tiger, here we go!" The young woman took her first step forward and began her early morning run. The sun was rising as she did so, and she could feel the warmth of its rays beaming down on the street.

* * *

One of the reasons Bella had chosen Forks to move to was just how different it was from the city where she had lived most of her life. There was a cycle of life to a small town that wasn't present among the steel and concrete towers. When the sun set, the town went to sleep where the city never truly stopped.

Part of her would always miss the breathing super-organism of urban development. She'd never find a speakeasy hidden behind a vandalized phone booth here, nor would she ever be able to fulfill a 3 A.M. pizza craving. But as she ran through a quiet park, unafraid of any interruption to her workout, she felt a sense of peace.

The air tasted different, which was an odd thing to realize, Bella believed. The web developer had never really thought of air as having a taste, but it certainly did. It was sharp, crisp. She relished the feel of the replenishing fluid quelling the burning of her lungs with each intake.

The small town was just being roused from its night rest as Bella made the final turn back into her street. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and it had only been a few minutes into the workout before she realized that her initial goal of a 30 minute run was truly shooting for the stars.

Speaking of which, Bella had begun seeing them. The web developer had misjudged the need for hydration, and she was struggling for those final few strides. She could see her home, the finish line. The brunette had sworn off running and changed her mind a half dozen times during her excursion, and it was just at that point that she decided to never run another step ever again. All she had to do was get home.

20 yards.

15 yards.

10 yards.

Bella was only partially aware of the ground rushing up to meet her. She found it rather odd, but the world blacked out before she had too much time to think about it.

"Hey, you all right?"

Bella's eyes slowly slid open. Of course she was all right, that was a silly question. She was laying down. That was the best way to be. It'd be even better if she were in bed. Wait, she wasn't in bed. Her brow furrowed as her groggy mind attempted to make sense of the blurry mass above her. It took several blinks before the dark brown uniform came into focus.

"Hey, you're awake." This guy's none too bright. Bella could feel a hand supporting her head and neck. She soon became aware of another hand holding hers. It felt nice and soft. As her vision sharpened, she could distinguish features. High cheekbones, smooth skin, green eyes, strong chin. He was actually kind of cute, if kind of dumb. "You okay?"

Bella didn't want to look stupid in front of this handsome stranger, and so she replied promptly, "Whuh?"

"Well, that's an answer, at least. I'm gonna sit you up." The uniformed man pulled upwards, lifting Bella from the grass, into a seated position. Once there, he reached behind him and brought forward a bottle. When he was sure she could support herself he unscrewed the cap off the top and carefully held it to her. "Water. I think you're dehydrated."

Oh, dehydrated. Bella guessed that made sense. Maybe handsome wasn't as dumb as she thought. She took the bottle with both hands and fed it to her lips. The stranger held the bottle steady as she imbibed readily. All too soon the liquid ran out, and Bella took a deep, sharp inhale.

"That's it, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok." Bella responded, still not fully okay. Now that she was seated, her head felt like it was spinning.

"What's your name?"

"Bell...a,"

"That's a pretty name, Bella. I'm Edward." Edward. That was a nice name too, Bella thought. "I think you fainted, probably from dehydration. Is there anyone I can call to help? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Bella shook her head, and immediately regretted that decision as her head spun with more fervor, "No, I'm new," She pointed in the direction of her home, just yards away, "That's my house." She noticed for the first time a big brown-colored truck parked right in front of it.

"Huh, well that's lucky. Think you can stand?" Edward held out his hand, "Let's get you inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Bella collapsed onto her couch, her head still spinning. Her hands rose to cover her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked, "I'm going to get you something to drink from the kitchen, all right?" He was already turning to get to the kitchen when the young woman groaned an acknowledgment.

Cute guy in her house. She groaned loudly once again, and tried to sit up. The brunette made it halfway up before she started to feel sick. Bella decided it best to lay back down. It wasn't long before Edward returned, plastic bottle in hand.

He knelt down in front of the couch and held the container out for Bella, "Here you go. How are you feeling?"

"Once I stop feeling like I'm rolling down the hill of death, I'll let you know." She took the bottle and without looking undid the cap. She quickly brought it to her lips and let the cool water flow. Just the feel of the liquid down her throat had a relieving effect on her.

Edward watched as the girl downed the bottle completely, "Looks like dehydration was right on the money."

The young woman turned her head to look at Edward. She was very aware of the brown uniform he wore. The water was already helping and she was gathering her wits.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Edward. Guess you didn't catch it the first time. No worries." He smiled. It was slightly crooked, which Bella found oddly endearing.

"Okay, Edward...?"

"Cullen."

"Right, Edward Cullen." She blinked slowly and contemplated sitting up, "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I helped you in. I saw you on the ground and stopped my truck. I don't usually see pretty girls just laying on the side of the road."

Bella raised an eyebrow. He was hitting on her. "No, I got that. Why are you here? There's only one house on this street and it's mine."

"Oh, that! Well, I can answer that with this," the young man reached over to the side of the couch and pulled out a brown box, "I'm gonna guess, shoes?"

"Oh, delivery guy." Bella decided to risk it, and heaved herself up. Her head spun but she had to admit not as badly as minutes before, "You make it a habit of entering people's homes?"

"Not usually, but I made an exception." He smiled that crooked smile again. He placed the package down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I see." She smirked, catching a glance into his deep green eyes, "W-well, thank you for your help."

"Hey, no worries. If you ever need me, just, well, order something." He rose up and straightened out the uniform, "I can close the door. You just relax and make sure you keep getting some water into you, all right?"

"Yeah, um, thanks, Edward." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't mention it. See you later!" He smiled once again as he walked towards the front door. Bella turned in her seat to watch him leave,

"Yeah, bye then!" Bella called out. Maybe she would be seeing him soon.

The young woman listened as the truck outside groaned to life, and faded away into the distance. When the truck had gone, Bella turned to the box, sitting on the small table. She reached out to it and tore the top open. She knew what it was when he produced it, but she still frowned.

She tossed the box aside and held up the contents. A hydration pack. She stared at the small backpack. The back of it was colored gray and black. The clear plastic tube hanging down from the side and swinging slowly.

"I'm never running again."

* * *

Clacking filled the room as Bella's fingers flew over her keyboard. It was time for her daily dose of work. The young woman was dressed for comfort, with a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. She had made the mistake at one time of "dressing for success" even though she worked from home. Comfort beat out professional every time, and her office clothes hung in her closet, unused and pristine. Occasionally the web developer would pause to reach over to the side and take a sip from a can. Her hair was tied up, and large noise-canceling headphones encased her ears, blasting what she called her "Code Mix". The music she specifically listened to while working. There were no lyrics to focus on, just a deceptively complex composition that extended for a full half hour. When it ended, the young woman knew it was time for a break.

When the last note suddenly ended, she quickly saved her work and leaned back in her reclining chair. The brunette's desk was covered in all manner of little knick-knacks and toys and things. They were little things that she found cute or interesting. A crystal set of geometric shapes here, a miniature statue of a character from a movie she liked there. In the weeks since she had moved in, she had spent a significant time online, browsing various shopping outlets. It seemed like every day she purchased at least one small thing.

It wasn't like she was going out anywhere. She had not run since her collapse, and all of her gear was shoved away into a corner of her closet, where it belonged.

She smiled to herself and idly hummed the last tune she had been listening to as she opened up a browser page and began to search for something special for herself. She looked up little things. More little pieces to decorate her desk. That led her to DVDs, to cookware, to aprons, to clothing.

The chain of random webpage-shopping continued until something dark colored and lacy caught her eye. She quickly opened it up and checked the sizes. It was a bra and panty set, the kind you don't buy in order to wear. It was the kind you bought to get torn off you.

Bella smiled. She already knew who she'd like to take them off. A quick glance at the time and she knew that that same person would soon arrive.

They had a routine, Bella and Edward. At least, Bella liked to think so. She ordered at least one thing per day, and with premium memberships on a couple sites, she almost never worried about shipping. Hers was always the last house on his route. Whether that was a happy coincidence or a calculated move on his part wasn't important, although she hoped it was the latter.

The doorbell would ring. She'd step out. He'd hand her her latest delivery. They'd chat for a little while. He'd smile that crooked smile. She'd play with her hair a bit, maybe find a way to touch his arm. Then, sadly, they'd have to say goodbye, until next time.

She never asked him out. Partly because she was afraid of the rejection, but partly because she just enjoyed the fun of the flirtation. She enjoyed dropping a subtle hint here and there through a conversation, and seeing if he picked up on it. The young woman wondered if he enjoyed it as much as she did.

She rolled her eyes. Probably not _quite_ as much as she did, considering her activities after a few of those encounters. Still, Edward was the nicest person she'd met in the town so far, and it didn't hurt that he was handsome as all get out. There suddenly came the sweet ring at her front door.

With a practiced pace, Bella waited a moment, just sitting in her chair. She didn't want to seem like she was waiting for him. The brunette removed her headphones and placed them down carefully on the desk top. The thought crossed her mind that she saw him every day, but she quickly tossed it aside. It was all part of the game.

As she marched towards the front door, she stopped in front of a small wall hung mirror. She did a quick once-over. Just a little bit of make-up, enough to accentuate nature. Nothing he would notice, she lamented. Boys never really could tell, and the ones that did, didn't seem too interested in her.

Bella opened the door, and there he was, all handsome in his brown uniform. In his hands he held a small package. He really had such wonderful hands. She remembered how they felt from her collapse. The brunette recalled how they were soft, warm and strong. She then wondered how his fingers would feel on her hips.

 _Whoa. Slow down there girl_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm looking for a Missus Swan?" There was that crooked smile again. He held up the small box and continued, "I've got something for her."

Bella took hold of the box, and playfully tugged it, " _Missus Swan_ is hundreds of miles away. It's _Miss_ here." She grinned.

Edward let the box go and he put his hands on his hips, "Miss, hm? Awful respectable for a loner like you. I prefer Bella, myself." His eyes twinkled as he spoke. Bella swallowed, somewhat flustered.

"Well I prefer Edward, myself."

"Mister Cullen if you're nasty." He joked.

 _Oh hun, if only you knew_ , Bella thought. She smiled and asked, "How are you today?"

"You get to see me at the best part of my day," Bella perked up at this, what did that mean, she wondered, "so I'm doing pretty good."

"Best part of your day, huh?" She closed her arms around the box and held it to her chest lightly. The question begged an answer and the young woman had her hopes on a specific answer.

"You bet. Last delivery of the day. It's great to have your work done, you know?"

Bella's hope sank like a stone, though she was determined not to let it show, "Yeah, it's a pretty great feeling." Just like it would be to taste those sweet lips.

 _Dang, calm down Bells. What is wrong with you?_ She berated herself for the thought.

"What about you? How many awesome sites have you designed today?" He asked, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Oh, well, I mean..." She stammered under the combined attack of compliment and those eyes, "I'm not that, just... I'm not that great-"

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second. You seem like someone who's got it figured out. I could totally see you at a keyboard, making the best site ever."

"Well it's a little more complicated than that, but thanks." She beamed, "It's always nice to be appreciated. Makes the work come along easier." She'd like to make _him_ come along easier.

 _Ok, that one wasn't even very good. Slow your roll._

"I totally get that. So what'd you order for today?" He asked, tapping the box she held.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I would, actually. One day you'll tell me, if I'm lucky you'll show me."

Bella bit her lip for just a moment, her fingers tightened around the box. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Under different circumstances, she would love to do that. Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"I guess you'll just have to hope to get lucky." _And now you've said it. He's a boy, not a brick! That was too obvious!_

He laughed, "I guess I will!" She loved that laugh, the way his features seemed to lighten up, his eyes glimmered, his lips...

"So listen, there's something I wanted to ask you." He asked, and Bella noticed that she had begun to zone out a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you are still kind of new to town," he lifted his arm and rubbed his neck. Bella's eyes opened wide, he was nervous! "So I was wondering if maybe, sometime, you'd like to, you know, let me show you around."

Her heart was jumping in her chest. The voice in her head screamed at her to accept. Her smile broadened and she looked down at the ground, clearly flustered.

"Um, yeah. That, that sounds like it'd be a lot of fun..." It was all she could do to play it cool. She looked up at him and saw his expression shift to a relieved smile. That same crooked smile.

"Great! Just text me when you're able to go out, and I'll come up with something fun to do!" He started back towards the truck, "I got to bring this thing back, but get back to me! All right?"

She nodded, perhaps a little too emphatically as the truck started up. Her eyes snapped wide open when she realized, "Wait! I don't have your number!" She cried, perhaps a little too loudly.

"Yes you do! Check the box!" He smiled from the drivers seat and waved as the vehicle began to pull away.

Bella held the box in front of her and examined it. She turned it over and checked every side, when she found it. Written on one side was a phone number, and written underneath was Edward's name. _Oh, that's a risky move,_ she thought. The young woman was all smiles as she opened her door and went inside.

She actually skipped through the hall to her bedroom, where her phone was charging. He asked her out! She couldn't believe it! She simply had to send a message, and it would be real. Really real! She reached down to the phone laying on her nightstand, before stopping.

Would it be too desperate to text now? It had only been minutes since he had given his number. Bella didn't want to give the impression that she was desperate. The problem of course, was that she desperately wanted to message. She held her arm outstretched towards the phone, and slowly opened and closed her fingers as she weighed her options.

The number wasn't going anywhere. She could always just message him later. Besides, he was driving. That just wasn't safe. Later on, when he would be home and able to respond would be better. Bella agreed with herself, that was indeed the best option. It wouldn't hurt to make him wait just a little bit, either.

The brunette inhaled deeply, and finally let her arm drop to her side. She placed the small box on the nightstand next to the phone. In one motion she turned and flopped onto the bed, landing on her back. Her eyes stayed locked on the ceiling so as not to tempt herself with a stray text.

Bella bit her lip as she couldn't help but smile. Where would they go? What would he show her and plan for her? What would they do? Possibilities raced through the young woman's head as she considered her upcoming date with the delivery stud.

She'd get to hold his hand, hug him tight. She could get in nice and close. She wondered what was underneath that brown uniform. Maybe she would be able to have a peek. The brunette could get pressed up against him. He was taller than she was, she'd have to tilt her head back to get a taste of his lips.

Bella suddenly realized that her breathing had slowed significantly. She was acutely aware of how warm her body was. She licked her lips, and let her hands rest upon her belly. Without a further thought, one hand slid up her body. Her fingertips grazed her chest over the tee. The other hand traveled downwards, slipping underneath the elastic waist of her sweats.

The young woman's fingers passed underneath her panties, and she inhaled deeply as she felt moisture. The hand above found the hard nub of her nipple and toyed with it gently, poking and pinching.

She wanted to kiss. She wanted her tongue to dance with Edward's. The brunette imagined her hands were his. Those long, slender fingers spread her lips expertly, and rubbed in little circles. Her nipples ached for attention. He'd have to suck on them. He had to. No question, no doubt. She wanted to feel him tend to her breasts.

Quickly, Bella's upper hand dropped down to the hem of her shirt and she tugged it up, exposing her breasts to the still air. Was he a tit or an ass man? Either way, she wanted him to explore her.

The lower hand found the nub of her clit and circled it quickly. Her breathing became heavier as she toyed with herself. She was going to do things with that crooked smile of his. Absolutely, that mouth was going to work.

"Oooh..." she moaned softly. Her body writhed slowly in time to her strokes. A finger entered her passage, and in her imagination, it was his. Wriggling inside of her, testing and probing her depths, getting her ready for something larger.

Oh god she wanted to kiss. Bella's mouth held open as a second finger joined the first. Together they hooked into her, searching for that sweet spot. They slipped in and out of her now dripping wet entrance. She needed more, the fingers were not enough.

He was going to fill her, and she was going to make him shudder. Bella looked over to the box on the nightstand. Her hands suddenly withdrew and she sat up.

Still breathing heavily, she examined her fingers. The digits were slick and glistening. She lifted them to her lips. Bella could smell her arousal off of them. Her full lips parted and her fingers entered. She tasted herself and pulled the fingers from her mouth. The young woman never minded how she tasted, and was sure Edward would enjoy it.

She glanced back at the box, then turned her whole body to face it. In a rush she stripped off her clothes, tossing her shirt, pants and panties off to the side. She moved from the bed, then reached out, grabbing the box and pulling it toward her. She walked toward the bathroom with the box in hand. She stopped in front of the sink. A large mirror hung on the wall and she watched her reflection for a moment. She had rather pale skin, which she was never too fond of, but she made up for it, in her mind, with the curve of her hips. That was her best feature, she had always thought. In her younger years, she had been saddened by her smaller sized breasts, but she had since made peace with them. Her long brown hair fell about her shoulders in cascades. Her fingers dug into the cardboard flaps of the box. It took only a moment for her to tear the package open.

She pulled out a smooth silver phallus from the package. The sex toy glistened in the light of the bathroom, and Bella admired it for a moment. She smiled to herself as she quickly washed the toy. A minute later and the young woman was back in her bed, now naked and armed. She released the now empty box, and let it sit on the bed beside her.

A quick twist of the base and the toy sprung to life, vibrating with a dull hum. This is what he wanted to see. Would he want her to pleasure herself for him? Bella's mind once again wandered as her hand reached below and stoked the fire of her passion.

She allowed the tip of the toy to touch her nipple, and she sighed happily. Before long she could not hold out any longer. The young woman brought the toy down between her legs and pressed it against her folds.

"Hnngh.." She bit her lip, but as the device entered, she gasped. She began immediately to push and pull over and over again. She moaned as the powerful vibrations reverberated through her lower body. Her toes pointed as she built the tower of her climax brick by brick.

God she wanted to kiss. He was going to pound her, Bella thought. Her moans came easily and loudly. The buzzing between her legs felt drove her ever closer to the edge. She was going to look into his deep green eyes as he was overcome by her. Brought to his fall by the presence of her. He was going to moan her name into her ear.

That was the thought that drove her over the edge. Bella pushed the toy deep into her, while the other hand grasped her breast tightly. Wave after wave of orgasm rocked her body as the toy plunged into her again and again.

Her body tensed up and she let out a victorious orgasmic battlecry. The young woman's mind went blank and she released the toy, still half inserted. As her juices flowed from her the device slipped from her. A final shudder and her body slumped, going limp suddenly.

The brunette lay without moving for some time, awash in the glow of climax. Her chest heaved with labored breath. Her sex tingled with the aftershocks of her intense session. It was several minutes before she was able to move.

Bella glanced over at her phone. She reached out and grabbed it. She turned over to face the box. Still written on the opened cardboard was Edward's number. She smiled and quickly entered the number in. Still breathing heavily, her thighs moist with the juice of her love, she hit send.

"Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Bella put her hair up and posed in front of the full length mirror. The young woman turned one way then another, before eventually deciding to leave it down. She had spent the better part of the evening getting ready, mentally and physically, for her upcoming date with Edward.

The brunette hummed to herself as she turned to dig in her closet. She was wearing a matching set of black lacy under things. They were just one of the many purchases she had made to get the delivery man to her door.

She pulled several dresses from her closet and held them up to her, one at a time. With each one, she examined herself in the mirror. Edward had said he wanted tonight to be a special night, and quite frankly, she did too. They had already had the "I'm clean; and I'm clean and on birth control" talk on a previous occasion, so it wouldn't spoil the mood when the time was right.

And the timing felt right, she thought to herself as she tossed aside a light blue number. She could not believe just how long it felt like, waiting for tonight to happen. It had been several weeks since their first date, and the pair had gone on several dates so far.

Their first was to a carnival that had come to town. They spent the afternoon and evening walking around the fairgrounds and just conversing. Sizing each other up, she guessed. The getting to know one another phase didn't stop them from participating in all the carnival cliches. He even won her a big stuffed bear at a game booth. The large toy sat on the bed behind her.

The pair took rides several of the attractions. Miniature coasters and whirling metal contraptions. The final ride of the night was the large Ferris wheel erected near the center of the carnival. It was there, right at the apex of it, with the sparking lights of the carnival reverie below, and the stars and moon above, that he first kissed her.

She pulled out a slim fitting black dress and held it in front of the mirror. Her eyebrows rose as she turned side to side. She liked how it looked, it was definitely a 'tonight' kind of dress. She knew Edward would like it too. It had slink to it, accentuating her favorite features.

She laid it carefully on top of her bed. Next she would pick out her jewelry. The young woman opened a drawer of her nightstand and there inside was a box she kept her shiny things in. Bella opened it and dug around, looking for matching earrings and a nice necklace to go with them.

He had taken her to see a movie on another date. She had a great time but she could not for the life of her describe the plot of the film. Unlike their first date, there wasn't a need for further "sizing". That particular date had been more about getting closer physically. They had spent most of the run time in the back of a mostly empty cinema, more interested in each other than the film.

Bella smiled as she recalled the hot and heavy night. Finally she picked out a pair of elegant silver earrings and a thin silver chain necklace with a small round pendant that hung from it. She looked in the mirror and liked the look of it. The cool metal of the pendant sat comfortably on her decolletage. She turned to face away from the mirror and looked over her shoulder, examining the way the earring hung and appeared from that angle. Satisfied, the young woman went back to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes.

Bella had never seen the ocean before, and now she lived only a drive away from it. When she had confessed to him this fact, he enthusiastically insisted they should to go to First Beach. The drive down was full of laughter. Their mood was reflected in the weather. It was a clear, sunny day as they drove to La Push, building in-jokes the likes of which could only be understood by them and no one else. The pair had been lucky enough to walk the sands and stumble upon a small secluded beach. Bella still wasn't sure whether that beach had been private property, and the two been trespassing, but had seen no posted signs and her companion didn't raise any concerns either. She had laid down a blanket and the two had a picnic. They had cuddled there together as the sun set, sharing warmth as the chill encroached.

She fingered through a number of different styles of footwear, skipping over the cursed running shoes. She picked out a pair of black, open-toed, sling back pumps. She liked how they looked and completed the ensemble in her mind. Bella looked up at the clock on her bedroom wall and saw she was running out of time. The woman plucked the pair from her closet and she returned to her bedside. It wasn't long before she was dressed. She took another look in the mirror. Elegant and classy was the theme she was going for, and she felt that she was right on the money. As a final step in her preparation she touched up her make-up. This was one of those nights where "effortless" was not on the table. Bella wanted him to notice, and see that there was care put into her appearance for him.

She was nearly satisfied when she heard the doorbell ring. She called out loudly enough to hear from outside that she was on her way. As a final touch she applied her lipstick. Now painted a deep crimson, they contrasted with her naturally pale complexion. She smiled at her reflection. Slipping into her shoes Bella made her way to the front door. The brunette grabbed her purse off the small table in the foyer. Upon opening the door, Bella saw her date, standing with his hands in his pockets. Those green eyes were looking away. He was nervous, she could tell, and thought it was adorable.

Edward's attention snapped to her as the door had swung open.

"He- whoa." He stopped mid-word. His eyebrows were raised and the young man's eyes dropped to the ground and roamed upwards, coming to rest upon her lips. Bella let the moment pass wordlessly, enjoying the obvious stunned stare. She smiled, and Edward swallowed, enraptured by the almost ethereal beauty of it.

"You... look... wow..." He managed to say, finally.

"Thanks." She replied, all smiles, "You're looking pretty fine yourself." She reached forward and touched his chest.

It was true, Edward was dressed in what Bella would have guessed was the finest thing in his wardrobe. He was adorned in a navy blue three piece suit. A white dress shirt popped from underneath the dark vest and tie. Bella let her finger trace the edge of his lapel. His usually wild hair was tamed and properly styled in a way she had taught him, which tickled her.

"Thank you. I knew I had to meet your level, but now I'm thinking you look a little too good for a guy like me." He joked.

The young woman reached up and touched his cheek, "There's still time to learn dear one. I'll make quite the man out of you yet." She winked at him and he smiled that crooked smile of his.

"I'm looking forward to the lessons, Ms Swan." He reached up and took her hand in his, bringing it forward and kissing it softly., "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, locking the door behind her as she followed him to his silver sedan. He held the passenger door open for her as she slid into the seat. A moment later he was in the driver's seat and they were off.

Idle chat filled the cabin, neither speaking what was on their minds. Their hearts beat heavily in their chests. And each stole glances at the other when they could. In their secret thoughts, dinner wasn't the only thing on the menu.

The car pulled up slowly in front of the restaurant, an Italian one. In red lettering on the awning that ran the length of the storefront was the name of the restaurant, Bella Italia.

The young woman smiled as Edward parked the vehicle, "Bella Italia. Coincidence?"

"I guess I just have a fascination with the name." He smiled back as the engine shut down.

Together they exited the car and he offered her his arm. They walked into the restaurant, exchanging smiles and looks as the hostess seated them.

The waitress brought them menus and took drink orders. Bella went ahead and ordered the mushroom ravioli, while Edward got the veal parmigiana.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they commented on the atmosphere of the dining area. Edward couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on Bella.

"You really look great, Bells."

"Thanks." She beamed.

"No really, I froze up a bit there, but you looking stunning."

"You did seem a bit speechless."

"You have that way about you."

"You keep flattering like that and who knows where you might end up." She smiled and lifted her glass to her lips.

"I can think of a couple places I'd like to end up, or on, or between, or in." There was that crooked smile again.

Her eyes opened a little wider as she pulled the glass away, "Well, that's an interesting way to put it."

"It's shaping up to be an interesting night, don't you think?" At that moment the waitress arrived with their meals.

They dug in heartily, speaking lightly as they ate and generally enjoying each others company.

"So, how was your day?" Bella asked.

"It wasn't too bad. Actually it kind of went by in a blur." He cut into the tender veal.

"Did it? That can either be good or bad."

"As long as the right package gets to the right house, it's a great thing. I've just had other things on my mind."

"Like what kind of things?" She took a bite of her dish.

"Like tonight." Bella smiled upon hearing the answer as she continued eating, "I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Me too."

The pair continued to dine and chat. When they finished the main course, Edward asked her, "Do you want to order dessert?"

"Why don't we pass on that for now? Let's delay gratification."

"Not for too long, though."

"Not for too long." Their smiles lingered as the waitress approached with their bill.

Bella was about to reach into her purse when Edward interrupted, "Why don't you let me cover it?"

"Oh, no, really, I got it."

"I mean it, I want to make this my treat."

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn."

"You can take the next two then. Please?" He tilted his head and tried to give her a pleading look. Those twin pools of green were what won her over in the end.

She sighed, "Fine, it's your treat." Edward grinned and sat back, recalling the waitress to settle up.

Bella and Edward returned to the car, the cool evening air feeling brisk as they left the warm coziness of the restaurant, and once again the young man held the passenger door open for his date. The brunette slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. The engine revved to life and they were off. The cabin was filled with an anticipation. Both knew where they were going, and what they wanted, yet it was still something that hung in the air between them.

The car came to a stop outside of Edward's home. The young man turned to his date and asked, his voice tinged with a hint of nervousness, "Can I offer you a drink?"

There wasn't going to be any drink.

Bella nodded and they exited the vehicle, and made their way up to the front door of the small house. Edward pulled out his key.

Before he was able to open the door she reached up, took his head in her hands and kissed him. Somehow still able to function, he managed to open the door. Their lips still locked, their breathing grew heavy, they stumbled inside as she began to undo his vest and tie.

They were barely inside when she loosened his tie. The woman pulled it off of his neck and let it fall to the floor. He closed the door behind him and she opened his shirt. Both garments unbuttoned, she reached her hand in and pressed against his bare chest. She stretched her fingers and ran her fingers over the flesh.

His hands traveled over her body, over her curves. His slender fingers closed around her bottom, squeezing the soft cheeks through the thin material of her dress. They moved together towards the living room. As they neared the room, articles of clothing fell to the ground, leaving a trail behind them. The young man was topless by the time they arrived in the nicely decorated room. Her dress was unzipped, and practically falling off of her shoulders.

He kissed her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. He began to travel downward with his lips, over her bra. He pulled the dress down as he descended. He kissed and licked her skin, passing down over her stomach. He pulled the dress down to the brunette's ankles. Down upon his knees, he looked up her body before he closed his eyes and kissed her belly softly.

The green-eyed young man kissed again, pressing his soft lips against her soft belly. His mouth moved down slightly with each subsequent kiss, passing over the lace of her panties. With bated breath, she watched him as his lips neared the heat of her arousal. Bella's mouth hung open in a silent moan as his lips finally kissed the sweet spot between her legs.

He could feel the moisture against his lips as he kissed. His tongue slipped out and he tasted her through the black lace. Edward opened his eyes to look up at his lover as he began his second meal of the evening. Her brow furrowed and she let out a longing moan. The young woman's hands instinctively went to his head, her fingers running through that bronze hair.

He pulled aside the thin material, and his tongue dove in. The young woman felt herself spasm for a moment, her knees buckling for the briefest of moments. Her fingers tightened, gripping the thick hair of her lover, and messing it up as she held him fast while he feasted upon her.

Edward lapped at her endlessly, moaning into her flesh. His hands slid up and down Bella's legs, stopping momentarily to squeeze, before continuing to rub her smooth, pale skin. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the banquet of her arousal.

The brunette's hips moved of their own accord, grinding against his face. She could feel herself dangerously near the edge of climax. Her moans filled the room and suddenly cut short as she bit her lip. That delicious wave suddenly rolled over her and she tumbled over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

Her juices flooded and he lapped for all he was worth. Despite his best efforts, Edward could not take it all. His hands were firmly holding onto Bella's milky white thighs, as he was not certain that she would be able to hold herself up.

The young woman's knees shook as she rode the sensation. The brunette pushed him away, and took a single shaky step back. She spoke with an authoritative huskiness, "Sit on the couch." Her breathing came in heavy pants as she looked down at Edward, the lower half of his face covered in her slickness.

With a smile he wordlessly rose and moved over to the couch, sitting down comfortably upon its edge. The green-eyed young man leaned back against the soft cushions and spread his knees. Bella watched him and hooked her thumbs into the black panties. In a calculated move she bent over, pulling the material with her. She peeled the undergarment from her and tossed it aside. She descended to her knees, and undid her bra. It too joined its partner on the floor.

Bella crawled towards him, emphasizing the sway in her hips. She watched him as he stared. She could tell by the growth between his legs that he was ready for her. The moisture that dripped down her thighs reminded her that she was more than ready for him.

Her hands deftly found and undid the zipper and belt. The brunette opened the fabric prison that held her treasure. She reached in, biting her lip, and pulled out his manhood. Bella held it in her hand for a moment. She admired the shape and size of it. She could feel his heartbeat pulse through it. Edward's breathing was shallow, bated. She watched his hands ball into fists, expectant and hopeful.

She pressed her lips against the velvet head, kissing it sweetly. She pushed her head forward, slowly. Her puckered lips pressed against the helmet. Ever so slowly, his maleness penetrated. She slid downwards, carefully allowing her tongue to bathe his length tenderly. She could feel it before she heard it; his body tensed up, and a long, low curse escaped his throat. His head fell back as he was enveloped in her warm mouth.

Taking as much of him as she could, Bella withdrew, slipping from the shaft with a lewd pop. She quickly returned, and soon her head bobbed with clear intent. She felt a hand come to rest upon her head. She smiled internally, and reveled in the sound of the moans she coaxed from him. With one hand she held onto his root, keeping it steady as the other caressed the orbs that hung below.

Once more she withdrew completely. She looked up at him, to admire the fruits of her effort. His hand suddenly tightened around her hair, and Edward pulled her upwards, toward him.

Her chest pressed against his, and Bella was acutely aware of the throbbing member that poked into her belly, the heat of which threatened to brand her. Her attention was suddenly ripped away as he kissed her. Their lips met in an inferno of passion as his tongue entered her mouth to duel with hers. They held the kiss together for minutes, each battling for domination of the others mouth. Neither gave any quarter and the kiss ended in a stalemate when they finally broke.

Both breathed heavily, watching each other. There was no going back, not that the thought had ever crossed either of their minds. Edward took her hips and pulled her upwards further, until she straddled his lap.

She reached down to take hold of him while she lowered herself. Both inhaled involuntarily as they joined. Bella sat down, and relished the feel of him stretching her. She rocked back and forth slowly. His hands slid up her thighs, coming to rest on her hips. His body writhed in time with hers.

Her hands roamed over his chest, her fingertips grazing his skin. She rocked in time to silent music. Together they built towards the edge of an orgasmic abyss.

"Turn around." This time it was Edward's husky voice that spoke the command.

Bella breathlessly looked him in those green eyes and complied. She lifted herself up and turned around, facing away from him. His hands held her hips, and he guided her down. Soon the delectable fullness returned as he entered her.

Bella planted her hands on his knees for support as the fingers dug into her soft bottom. Edward dictated a rhythm with his hands, pushing and pulling until Bella picked up the pattern and continued it. She bounced upon his lap, feeling him fill her passage again and again.

He cooed to her, "Fuck, baby! You feel amazing!"

"Yeah, tell me how much you like it, Edward." She grunted as she bounced hard.

"Oh I love it!"

"Yeah you do. Fuck me, baby!" She slammed herself downward, and gyrated her hips in a wide circle. She heard him grunt, and felt the member twitch inside her.

Bella's eyes snapped wide open as she was suddenly shoved forward. Edward surged forward, off the couch. None too gently Bella fell onto her hands and knees on the floor. Before she could look back and question the move, the bronze-haired man was kneeling behind her, one hand pressed firmly down on the small of her back while the other guided his glistening maleness to her waiting sex.

He rubbed the velvet tip between her lips, nestling it between her folds, "Tell me." He ordered, "Tell me you want it."

"Fuck me, Edward. Please, I want it!" She pleaded.

"Tell me what you want." He pressed himself into her for a brief moment, enough to force a frustrated moan from her.

"I want your cock in me! Fuck me with that thick cock, Edward!"

The young man did not need any further invitation as he plunged into her. Moans from both mingled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Bella could feel him swell inside her. He was racing towards the edge of climax, and she was right along with him.

"Don't stop baby! Don't fucking stop!" Bella's fingers tightened and closed. Her toes curled as she could feel that familiar sensation begin to course through her, "Oh god I'm almost there! Fuck! Don't stop don't stop don't stop."

"Me too, Bella! Fuck you feel amazing! I'm gonna cum!" He grunted the last word, pounding her from behind with his final strokes.

"Fill me up, Edward. Cum!" She felt the searing hot eruption inside her and heard the long, low groan of his orgasm. Thick ropes of his essence filled her, and drove her over the edge. They tumbled together down into the abyss.

Edward leaned over her, collapsing on top of her. She buckled under their combined weight, and the pair lay on the floor, spent and shivering as waves of pleasure rocked their bodies. Their chests expanded in ragged breaths, and Bella enjoyed the feeling of his weight upon her, holding her down and keeping her grounded.

Together they lay on the floor of Edward's living room in silence. Only the sound of their breathing filled the room, slowly normalizing. It was Edward who spoke first, and he began by kissing her shoulder softly, "That was incredible."

"You're telling me." Bella replied breathlessly.

The young man chuckled, "It really was, and so are you." He kissed her shoulder once again.

Still pinned underneath him, she couldn't turn and kiss him back like she truly wanted, but she smiled nonetheless, "So are you."

He kissed her shoulder once again, "Let's go upstairs, to our bed."

"Our?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the night's not over, and I want to start getting used to waking up next to you." He slowly lifted himself off of her, and began to rise. He offered his hand to the young woman to help her up.

"I think I'd like to get used to that too." She looked at him as she reached up to take his hand. He was smiling broadly down at her. There was that crooked smile again. Bella's heart fluttered as thoughts of forever ran through her head.


End file.
